Summary: Computational and Spatial Analysis Core PRI's overarching aim is to advance the scientific understanding of human population dynamics and processes, especially as they relate to PRI's five primary research areas: Communities, Neighborhoods and Spatial Processes, Immigration and Immigrant Integration, Social Change and Changing Families, Population Health, and the Causes and Consequences of Crime. PRI supports the development and application of novel approaches and methods that can make important and cutting edge contributions to population research through its Computational and Spatial Analysis (CSA) Core. The CSA Core provides research support services at all stages of the funded research cycle to faculty associates, postdoctoral trainees, predoctoral trainees, research assistants, and students in the dual-degree program in demography. Staff members have extensive experience in providing the services necessary for a successful research project, including research activities related to data access and dissemination, programming and statistical analysis, and geographic information analysis.